Andrew's Decision
by kristylee200
Summary: This story is based on Andrew after he gets a phone call that will change his life forever. sorry not good at Summaries Please read and Review suggestions are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Andrew's Decision

**Chapter 1**

Andrew's POV

I'd only been living with Paul for about a month before I got the phone call… the phone call that changed my life.

- Ring ring, ring

I walked over lazily to the phone. "Hello?" I answered in a bored voice.

"Andrew Robinson?" the man on the end answered in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"We're really sorry but Christina got into a car crash last night when a drunk driver ran a red light," he said in a sympathetic voice.

"Well is she alright, what's happening?" I asked, starting to get into a panic.

"We're sorry… we did our best to save her but her injuries were too severe and she died at the scene…." he answered in a hushed voice.

It was as if my whole world just crumbled at my feet then, I couldn't believe it… my mum… the one who raised me was dead…? The words didn't sound right, they couldn't be right.

"She's dead…?" I asked, my voice cracking as tears streamed from my eyes.

"We're sorry," he said again before hanging up. I let the phone drop from my hand and stood there numb.

"Andrew…?" Paul asked uncertainly as he walked up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. I didn't respond, I couldn't respond. "Andrew, what's wrong?" he tried again.

"Mum…" I choked out the words letting more tears flow from my eyes.

"What about her?" Paul asked slowly, with a puzzled expression.

"She's gone," I mumbled as I walked up to my room locking the door behind me.

It didn't take long before everyone else found out what had happened. Ramsay Street wasn't big so news travelled around pretty fast. I hardly came out of my room these days, I didn't need their sympathy. I was fine on my own. I didn't need any one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rebecca's POV

I was getting worried about Andrew. All he ever did was lock himself in his room, he hardly ever came out, and he even stopped eating. I tried, Paul tried and even Declan had tried to get him to open up but he refused to even open the door.

Andrew's POV

It was pitch black, as I lay awake on my untidy bed. "Why'd this have to happen to mum?" I muttered. I instantly regretted saying this as I was supposed to be forgetting about all of this, not dwelling on it.

I finally got sick of just laying here in the pitch black that surrounded me and got up quietly, tip toeing my way down the stairs and out the door into the refreshing cool night's air.

I sighed gently as I walked along the edge of the pavement. In my haste to get out of the house I forgot to put on my shoes. The cool, grey pavement was cold against my feet but I continued to walk on, every step making my feet sting.

"Hey you there, got fifty bucks?" a rough-looking man asked me. He was around twenty-five with short, jet black hair and a beer gut.

"Depends on what I get in return," I said coolly. This guy looked familiar but I couldn't tell where I knew him from.

"How about I trade you. I'll give you two beers and a pack of ecstasy," he asked hopefully.

I stared at the guy for a minute before realising he was one of the blokes who I had hired to be security. "Hey I know you… you're the guy who I hired for the security at a dance party at schoolies," I said. The man smiled a toothy grin.

I contemplated if I should do it or not, _I guess it would get rid of my problems_, I thought to myself before I rummaged through my hoodie pocket and forked out a $50 note.

"There," I said as I handed him the money.

"Awesome," he replied before giving me my booze and drugs.

Week's passed and it became an addiction of mine. Every night I would go over to him and give him the cash and in return he would give me my sweet new way of forgetting my problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Declan's POV

Andrew was acting stranger and stranger as everyday passed. He was beginning to lose the colour in his face and looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a while.

I watched him carefully as he shrugged his way down the hallway towards the bathroom; he stumbled and almost fell over a couple of times and had to grip onto the wall for support once.

"Hey man, you okay?" I asked, I wasn't sure what was going on but I was getting worried.

Andrew didn't acknowledge me as he closed the door behind him.

Andrew's POV

I walked back to my room slowly, tripping as I went. The walls around me started to spin as I opened the door to my room, I closed it gently behind me, and let out a small groan. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was going to throw up. I started to sweat and I felt dizzy. Suddenly I collapsed onto the ground in pain, and everything around me turned black.

Declan's POV

I walked down the stairs and towards Rebecca and Paul who were sitting down for breakfast. "Guys' I'm worried about Andrew," I told them, interrupting whatever conversation they were having. "He's acting really weird lately," I added, hoping the others had noticed as well.

"We know but there's not much we can do at the moment…" Paul said looking down; this must be hard for him too.

"Hey Declan, weren't you supposed to go to Uni today?" Mum asked me suddenly.

I looked down at my watch quickly before giving out a little cry of alarm. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" I rushed out the door, barely having time to pick up my bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rebecca's POV

"Okay this has been going on long enough," I said to Paul quietly "I'm going to get Andrew, he can go to school today."

"Okay good luck," Paul mumbled as he took out the paper.

I walked heavily up the stairs before pausing at Andrew's door. I knocked quietly and called out to him, "Andrew you there?" but there was no response.

I turned the handle on the door expecting it to be locked as usual but was surprised as the door slowly swung forward.

"Andrew!" I cried out in alarm as I saw his body limp on the floor, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Paul, get up here now!" I yelled out to him as loud as I could.

"What is it?" Paul panted as he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Paul gasped as he saw his son lying there not moving on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked me as I ran over and kneeled by Andrew's head.

"I'm not sure, I just found him like this," I answered back, I wasn't sure if my face had fear showing on it, but that's what I was feeling.

"Oh my god," Paul mumbled as he walked over and picked up an empty bottle of alcohol that was lying next to him.

"I'm calling an ambulance," he announced as he took out his phone and dialled triple zero.

I heard the click of a door opening downstairs and heard the voices of Donna and Ringo drifting up the stairs.

"Donna, Ringo get up here now!" I screamed out to them. I was lucky they had arrived when they did because Ringo was a paramedic.

Ringo and Donna ran up the stairs, confused before entering Andrew's room.

Donna just stood there and stared in dismay as Ringo quickly got to work.

"Roll him into the recovery position," he instructed me. I rolled Andrew onto his side as quick as I could; at the same time I did this Andrew started to throw up.

"We need to clear his airways," Ringo said, trying to keep calm.

The smell of alcohol was overpowering now. "Guys I'm pretty sure he hasn't just been drinking, Check the room for any drugs," Ringo said quietly, looking at Andrew sadly.

"Drugs! What kind of drugs?" Donna asked, panic etched into her voice

"I don't know, liquid stuff, maybe pills," he answered.

I was tempted to go help look for some but I needed to stay here with Andrew.

"Found them!" Donna announced triumphantly as she opened Andrew's drawer.

"Ecstasy…" Paul said, in shock.

"How can you tell?" I asked him curiously.

"Just trust me," he answered smoothly.

We heard the sirens outside our house as the ambulance crew ran in and started working on Andrew, attaching IV cords to him and placing an oxygen mask on him.

They carefully lifted Andrew onto the stretcher before wheeling him off into the ambulance.


End file.
